New School!
by Touga-The Great Dog General
Summary: Kagome goes to a New School, because she gets into so many fights. But what is different about this New School? Lots of OOCness. Pairings: Sess/Kag, Inu/Kik, InuT/Iza, i might change it later. Maybe - Maybe not?
1. Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho?

Author's Note: I'm new to writing :)

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha and friends

Sumary:Kagome gets kicked out for Beating kids up and goes to a different school, finds her cousin and her friends. They all becomce friends later on...

If i coped any one i didn't mean too! =/ Review tell me what you think

**New School**

Kagome walked into her new high school, made for demons, priestess/monk's, demon slayers, etc. She walked to the office.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"I'm new my name is Higurashi Kagome!" she told her.

"Ohh... here's your schedual." handing her a paper, she thanked her then went to look for her locker, Kikyo (her cousin) and two silver haired boys were there. She walked over to them.

"Kikyo!" She said happily. The girl turned to her and instantly turned happy. They ran and hugged eath other. The younger looking boy watched amuzed. "Kagome, I missed ya!" Kikyo said, "I missed you too Kikyo! Who are these people?" Kagome asked happily.

"Huhh...ohh! This is Inuyasha my boyfriend!" She pointed to the half-demon "And this is his older brother Sesshoumaru, A.K.A Snooty Rich Boy!" She said and the 2 girls giggled. He glarred daggers at them.

"What ya looking at, Snooty Rich boy!" she said with a smirk on her face. He got really pissed and grabbed her but was stopped by a barrier (Kagomes barrier) "What ya going do break it...I'd love to see that! Touch it and you'll get a shock. That's a warning." Kagome said smilling at him, she read her schedual and showed it to Kikyo.

"So cous..are they the same? Shit I have Swords fighting! That's sooooooo boring!" She said

"Well they are the same! It's not boring here cause Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Father is the rich sensai!" Kikyo told Kagome.

"pfft... i'll kick both there ass!"She said with a smirk. "Kagome were going be late for class! Move it...!" She said while running, Kagome following.

They reached class and Kikyo walked to the back of the class. Kagome walked to the teacher and waited for him to intruduce her. "Class this is, Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi tells us about your self?" she nodded and stepped forward.

"As you know my name is Higurashi Kagome. I got kicked from my old school for starting too many fights! Sooo...DUN BUG ME. Thats including teachers!" She then walked to the back of the class to sit by Kikyo.

Class went bye fairly quickly, they walked the there next class Swords Fighting. She went and changed into a miko out fit. Kikyo and Kagome looked like twins. A man and Sesshoumaru came by.

"Ohh... Kagome this is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father Takahashi Inutaisho, but i call him Touga!" Kikyo said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome!" He them took her hand and kissed it, Sesshomaru just watched his father. He straighted himself and nugged Sesshomaru in the ribs. Sesshomaru growled then kissed her hand as well, but before he could she pulled away.

"No need fluffy...i'm satisfied! By the way Mr. Takahashi can i duel your son...we got on the wrong foot and i wanna settle, that he is weak?" she asked smirking.

"Of course Kagome, i would love to see my eldest son get kicked in the but by a woman! Also you can call me Touga." he also smirked at her, "The Dojo is all yours miss!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got set up. (Sesshoumaru on the South side and Kagome on the North side) Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, two katana's came to Kagome's hand. "Ready, Set, FIGHT!" Touga hollered.

Sesshomaru came charging at Kagome! She smirked and jump over him. She kicked his back and he turned she lost a sword. Kagome jumped back and a bow and arrow came to hand she shot it at his sword, he lost it the bow and arrows disappeared. She ran to him and it was hand to hand combat, or so he thought, she kicked him in the chest. Kagome got two katana's again and, she put her foot on his chest and the katana's by his neck.

"I Win Fluffy!" she smiled and moved away from him. He sighed, dammit she was good.

"Ka...Ka...Kagome...haha...hahha...thank you...hahah...that was...funny!" taisho said between gaspes of air. She smiled at him then looked at a sad Fluffy (Sesshomaru is too long so i'm going with fluffy). She walked over to him and kneeled infront of him, she stared into his eye's. His read 'go away' hers read 'I'm sorry'. He just stared at her she smiled, and hugged him. He never did anything she pulled away. She was so close they could kiss.

_I wonder what Sesshomaru would do if she kissed him._ thought Touga.

He ran and pushed Kagome, everyone watched as he ran back to his spot. She fell over and kissed him. He was shocked then grabbed her waist and kissed back. Touga watched with a smirk on his face.

_I knew it. HE LIKES HER HAHA. _Touga thought.

They pulled away, Kagome turned to Touga. He was standing inoccently, she stood up and walked to him staring daggers at him. A tiny smirk on her face. "Sooo...you think that was funny pushing me, hmm Touga...?" she asked, stalking over to him, she was aobut to knock him out when...

"Kagome, come here!" Fluffy called

"Fluffy, come here!" Kagome called

"Kagome!"

"Fluffy!"

"KAGOME!"

"Grrr...FLUFF BALL!" She yelled and stocked over to him.

"Fluff Ball? Really Fluff Ball..." She just shrugged.

He stood up and Kagome didn't even have time to blush before his lips were on hers, moving hungrily, devouring any thoughts or emotions. She pressed back against him, her lips moving just as passionately as his. She opened her mouth, allowing him access, his tongue sweeping into her mouth without hesitation. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome was feeling everything and nothing at the same times. She was electric, she was falling, she was on fire, her heart stopped and then was pounding loudly in her chest. She was a walking cliché of anything ever written about a mind blowing kiss, but she didn't care. The whole world faded away and the only thing that mattered was the moment she was in; as long as their lips stayed connected, nothing else could only thing her mind could focus on was Sesshoumaru's mouth moving against hers.

Their kiss ended many moments later, both of them panting. Kagome's hands lowered slightly and laid gently on his shoulders, clasping gently behind his neck. The two stared into each other's eyes and Kagome smiled widely and she giggled.

That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think in reviews :)! If you tell me what you want to happen i might put them in :). But it all depends if you like it. If you don't i'll stop writing = /. I love the idea of them all at school! :)


	2. Enter Izayoi and some bad actions

Author's Note: Well here's the new chapter. Sorry took so long i was sick! = / = / = / = / = /

**New School!**

As they were all heading home all four Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Kikyo and Kagome were waiting for the two to finish talking, Kagome was there, because she needed a ride home. The half-brothers walked over too the two.

"Well...would you two young beautiful lady's might i add, come to our house for the weekend?" asked a amuzed Inuyasha. Both girls giggled at his very odd, way of questioning.

"I would love too young handsome man might i add, but i am not so sure of my wonderful cousin!" reliped amuzed Kikyo as well.

"I would be more than delighted! I have heard such a thing from a sexy young man!" replied Kagome, both girls couldn't take it anymore they fell to the floor laughing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just standing above them amuzed.

The two girls stopped laughing and stood up.

"Petit, beautiful young lady's such as you should be fritghened by such harsh demons such as us! I am very glad you aren't!" said Sesshomaru, with a amuzed smirk on his face. They all turned to look at him, shocked. Inuyasha fell backwards followed by Kikyo and Kagome. Sesshomaru's smirk grew. Kagome was the first to stand up followed by Kikyo then Inuyasha, who was twitching.

"My, my, my, i've never been addressed by the most handsomest young man in the world, why you flatter me young man!" said Kagome with easily trailed amuzment in her eyes. They all kept there posture until they couldn't take it anymore, the fell to the ground laughing.

Touga walked over to the group on the floor, he saw they were all twitching with laughter.

"What happen while i was out?" asked Touga with a raised brow. When they heard his voice they all scrambled to stand in a straight line. He smirked at the act.

"N-n-nothing sir!" they all stuttered.

"Oh please tell me...Inuyasha?" asked Touga.

"N-nothing really father!" stuttered Inuyasha, Touga smirked.

"Ahh Kikyo, will you tell me?" asked Touga

"R- e-really i-it was n-nothing s-s-ir!" stuttered a very nervous Kikyo.

"Well, Kagome, Sesshomaru, your the last left to tell me or i will ake you all tell me?" said Touga. He turned to a rather nervous Sesshomaru and Kagome.

The two look at each other and Sesshomaru nodded at her. He put his arm around her waist.

"Well father..." Sesshomaru trailed off. Inuyasha and Kikyo glared at him scared what he would say."I...ummm...LATER!" Sesshomaru and Kagome ran off, mostly Sesshomaru dragging her really fast. Inuyasha put his arm around Kikyo's waist.

"So...in the end you have to tell me Inuyasha, Kikyo?" said Touga with a raised brow.

"Touga..." Kikyo started.

"Umm...well...i'll tell you...LATER POP'S!" Inuyasha finished and ran with Kikyo. Touga couldn't help but laugh, and he headed home.

**AT HOME...**

Touga walked in the house.

"Good evening Touga/father!" they all said.

"AHHH!" he jumped up scared, he drew his sword. "Wtf was that for? IDIOTS!"

"All we said was good evening, father!" Sesshomaru said.

"Calm down pop's!" Inuyasha said.

"Calm down homie!" said Kikyo.

"Cool down, dude!" said Kagome. "We...umm...will tell you what happen at dinner!" she said with a smile.

"Good let's go make it! I'm starving!" Touga said.

"It's already made!" said Kikyo

"Yeah get your big fat ass butt in the dinning room!" said Kagome.

"MOVE IT, IDIOTS!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Father, move your butt before i kick it in their!" said Sesshomaru.

"What was that, children!" asked Touga

"NOTHING SIR/FATHER!" they all yelled and ran to the dinning room.

"Good children!" said Touga, with a smirk. He started walking to the dinning room, when he walked in his mouth dropped to the floor. There was so much food on the table, you could fill 100 people and more.

They all were smiling from ear to ear. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat at the end of the table, Inuyasha and Kikyo sat across them. Touga and his wife sat across from each other. Touga by Sesshomaru and Izayoi by Inuyasha. They all ate, Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, had a food contest. Inutaisho won the contest, Sesshomaru next, Inuyasha passed out, followed by Sesshomaru then Touga.

The ladys started cleaning up with the maids.

**One Hour later...**

The 3 men woke up, it was 9:00 pm. They stood up and fell back down by a pie in the face. They removed the pie and saw Kagome, Kikyo, and Izayoi, ready for another.

They all had evil smirks on their faces. They threw another pie at them, the men were furious. They stood up, the three had evil smirks on their faces. The womens eyes-grew wider than ever. They ran but, were caught by there so called friend/boyfriend/husband. The women gulped, the mens smirk grew.

They grabbed a tight hold on there friend/girlfriend/wife. The women tried to escape, the three guys ran to there bedrooms and locked the doors.

**Sesshomaru...**

Sesshomaru put Kagome on the bed and ran to the doors, he locked his friend in there.

**Touga...**

Touga layed his wife on their bed. He ran out the room, and locked it.

**Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha put his girlfriend on his bed. He also ran out the door and locked it.

**Everybody...**

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" all the women yelled.

"Sorry, you deserve it!" they yelled back.

"Well, fine no special pie for you Touga!" yelled Izayoi.

"You don't get anymore kisses Inuyasha!" yelled Kikyo.

"I won't give you anymore treats Sesshomaru!" yelled Kagome.

"YOU ARE SOOO UNFAIR!" the men yelled.

"Sorry! Life ain't fair Sesshomaru!" yelled Kagome

"Life has it's ups and downs!" yelled Kikyo

"Oh well, i'll make do without you Touga! Have fun cooking your food!" yelled Izayoi.

"NO, NO, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" yelled Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

They unlocked the doors only to be smacked in the face. The women ran out the front door. They all jumped in a tree. The men came out later and and sniffed out their friend/girlfriend/wife, the were in the trees. They jumped and grabbed them.

Inuyasha and Kikyo fell out of the tree kissing, they landed on the ground rolling and kissing. Sesshomaru and Kagome soon followed them, madly kissing. Togua and Izayoi landed on their feet kissing. Touga and Izayoi stopped and watched their children an children's friends.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood up and dusted off, they jumped in the same tree. Inuyasha and Kikyo soon following but jumped on Inuyasha's balcony and entered. Touga and Izayoi sat far away from Sesshomaru and Kagome, because they heard them kissing ALOT.

**1 Hour Later..**

They come to the lounge/living area. Touga and Izayoi came in and sat down. Soon followed by Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru lay down in a corner, and put Kagome on top of him. His father watched as they whispered to each other. Inuyasha and Kikyo came in 5 minutes later.

"I HAVE AN SOMETHING TO SAY!" yelled Sesshomaru as he and Kagome stood up. They all saw Kagomes confused features.

"What are you doing, baka-maru?" asked Kikyo. Sesshomaru walked over to her and slapped her. She started crying, and ran out the door.

"YOUR SUCH A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU!" she yelled as she ran after Kikyo.

"Why you gotta be a bastard to my girlfriend! That's why you don't have any 'cause your a fucking asshole!" Inuyasha said as he ran after his girlfriend and Kagome.

"Wow Sesshomaru! Your are harsh bitch!" said Izayoi standing up and running after the 3.

"Your a real baka!" yelled his father. He walked over to Sesshomaru and slapped his head. "Stupid, seriously you are a STUPID BAKA!" yelled his father, he went out the door to find Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, and especialy Kikyo.

He found them all in a corner, at the back of his house. He found a spazzing Inuyasha and, Izayoi and Kagome trying to comfort Kikyo.

"Kikyo are you ok? I'm so sorry about that baka! Please forgive me for my son's action?" asked/said Touga. She smiled at him the warmest smile she could, he smiled back the warmest smile he could.

"It's ok Touga...its not your fault!" Kikyo said smiling.

"Kikyo, let me heal you!" said Kagome, moving Kikyo's hand from her face. Kagome placed both hands on the mark Sesshomaru gave her. It started to heal right away, when she stopped it was all gone. "Feeling a little better Kikyo?" asked Kagome, when she nodded the 3 ladys stood up. Inuyasha stopped spazzing and wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist.

"Are you sure your ok, beautiful!" asked a concerned Inuyasha, Kikyo nodded.

"If you all would excuse me...i have something to take care of!" said Kagome in a shaky voice. Touga came and hugged her, she hugged him back. Sesshomaru ran out of the house to them all. Kagome removed his hands and was running at Sesshomaru hands glowing, Touga, Inuyasha, and Izayoi, held her, but she escaped them and kept running. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome shot him what miko powers, he flew back 15 feet. She ran at him again, but stopped 5 feet away. Kagome started to take his energy and form a ball, it glowed blackish purplie. She was about to throw it at him, that may end his life.

Touga and Inuyasha started to tickle her, she fell to the ground laughing.

"ok...ok..haha...i'll...haha...stop...haha...haha!" she got out between gaspes of air. They stopped and Touga picked her up, and set her on his lap. Inuyasha and Izayoi on either side of him. "Damn Touga your good, at making me stop!" she said, she laughed again when he tickled her. She started tickling him and he fell backwards laughing.

"Ka...haha...Ka...haha...Kagome..haha...stop...!" he said between gaspes of air, she stopped and he sat up. He grinned an evil grin, and started tickling her again.

"pl...haha..please...haha...haha...stop...haha...haha...plea...haha...please..haha..!" she asked between air gaspes. He kept tickling her for 1 more minute, then stopped Kagome kept laughing. She stopped a few seconds later. Kagome stared at Touga then Inuyasha. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru getting up. Touga petted her hair, she leaned againest him. Soon enough she fell asleep, he carried her to a bedroom next to his and Izayoi's they were connected. Touga layed her on the bed and covered her up.

They locked the front, back door, so stayed Sesshomaru out. He tried everyway to get in balcony's, secret doors, the front and back door. He gave up after 20 minutes of banging and kicking. He decided to go to bed. He fell asleep under a sakura tree.

When the banging and kicking died down everyone went to bed. Sesshomaru woke up from a wolf. He looked up and saw a balcony window open, he decieded to take the chance. He stood up and walked to the window, when he jumped up he saw a sleeping Touga and Izayoi. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome next door, he walked to the door really quiet.

"Hello Sesshomaru! What are you doing in 'MY' room?" whispered Touga, Sesshomaru turned around to see his father standing their.

"Well ya see I..." he trailed off, Sesshomaru kept walking backwards. When he reached the door he opened it and ran in locking it. He saw Kagome was awake. "Kagome i'm soooooooooo sorry i hurt Kikyo, i never ment to! Please, please, please, forgive me!" began Sesshomaru, the door opened to show his parents, brother, and brothers girlfriend. But he didn't care all he cared about was Kagome. Sesshomaru kneeled on his knee. "Please Kagome forgive me, i'll do anything. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he yelled the last part."PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M BEGGING YOU KAGOME PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU FOR YOU PLEASE!" he begged Kagome.

"Sesshomaru...I...I..." she began, everyone watched her, they all nodded at her. Kagome shook her head, she looked Sesshomaru in the eyes."Sessho' I...well...I" Kagome trailed off...

To be Continued...

Authors Note: Well i read and re-read this one i hope you like it! I gave you a cliff hanger, i'll write another one in 1 week. :) :) :) :) :) :) You all helped me, kinda i suck still at writing so don't kill me... = / = / = / = / = /


	3. New Girlfriend

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait i had exams and shit! (Harsh shit) Anyways i did a preivous because it's been long since i updated and you don't have to re-read the story. Yah yah i know. It's gonna suck but don't gimme bad comments, it doesn't hurt my feelings but i...NEVERMIND. Anywho R&R Please.

_Previously..._

_ They locked the front, back door, so stayed Sesshomaru out. He tried everyway to get in balcony's, secret doors, the front and back door. He gave up after 20 minutes of banging and kicking. He decided to go to bed. He fell asleep under a sakura tree._

_ When the banging and kicking died down everyone went to bed. Sesshomaru woke up from a wolf. He looked up and saw a balcony window open, he decieded to take the chance. He stood up and walked to the window, when he jumped up he saw a sleeping Inutaisho and Sakura. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome next door, he walked to the door really quiet._

_ "Hello Sesshomaru! What are you doing in 'MY' room?" whispered Inutaisho, Sesshomaru turned around to see his father standing their._

_ "Well ya see I..." he trailed off, Sesshomaru kept walking backwards. When he reached the door he opened it and ran in locking it. He saw Kagome was awake. "Kagome i'm soooooooooo sorry i hurt Kikyo, i never ment to! Please, please, please, forgive me!" began Sesshomaru, the door opened to show his parents, brother, and brothers girlfriend. But he didn't care all he cared about was Kagome. Sesshomaru kneeled on his knee. "Please Kagome forgive me, i'll do anything. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he yelled the last part."PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M BEGGING YOU KAGOME PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU FOR YOU PLEASE!" he begged Kagome._

_ "Sesshomaru...I...I..." she began, everyone watched her, they all nodded at her. Kagome shook her head, she looked Sesshomaru in the eyes."Sessho' I...well...I" Kagome trailed off..._

**NEW CHAPTER**

"Will you ever hurt me or my family again, ever?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Never ever will i hurt you or your family. I...i just lost it, i was going to say something but, i lost control. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, i'll do anything for you to forgive me!" replied Sesshomaru, she again looked at the others by the door and they all nodded. Touga made a hand gesture of 'go on do it, i've never seen him so sad' and also similed.

She smiled at Sesshomaru who only look at her begging. "Ok, so what was that big announcment you were going to make earlier." said kagome

"What? Oh, come with me. I wanna talk to you about it alone, i don't wanna repeat last time." he replied and walked to the balcony kagome in tow. He grabbed her and jumped down leaving everyone to just think of what happened. Touga was the first to get out the shock mode.

"Hey! Let's go before we miss the show." said a smiling Touga, they all nodded and jumped down the same balcony as the other two and walked to the garden. They stopped 10-15 feet from the two 'lovers'.

Sesshomaru was facing Kagome in the moonlight, she was facing him also, they stared into each others eyes. "Kagome...Iwillyouebymgilrrfiden?" asked Sesshomaru in a mumble, Kagome raised a brow at him in question. He took a deep breath and said more clearer, "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded, smiling at him in a loving way, which he returned in the same loving way. "Kagome...I'm in love with you." he finished which made her gasp, still smiling she took afew steps back (5 feet distance), he stared at her frowning.

"Sesshomaru...I'm in love with you too." said Kagome, his face brightened and he ran at her. He jumped in the air, twirling, and kissed her still twirling. They landed still kissing.

Inuyasha whistled, and everyone applaused at the scene before them. Touga ran at them and hugged them jumping up and down squealing like a little girl ( disturbing the loving kiss ). "I WANT MY GRANDCHILDREN!" he yelled happily still jumping up and down like a little girl. Kagome paled at that, Sesshomaru just stood there in total shock that they had just seen that, his eyes widened when he realised they had seen him say everything, EVERYTHING. "I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM." chanted Touga, Kagome blushed furiously and ran too embarressed, Sesshomaru also blushed and ran right after Kagome, they jumped in a Sakura blossem tree.

Inutaisho, and Inuyasha fell to the ground in a huge fit of laughter, Izayoi and Kikyo glarred daggers at them which made them stop immediatly. They went to find the embarressed couple, they couldnt find them so they went to the living room. They watched T.V. for like a hour bored. When they got interested in the news someone changed to the channel to music, and 'Why Have I Fallen In Love' came on. They turned to see a smirking Sesshomaru and Kagome in each others arms. Sesshomaru sat down next to his father and pulled Kagome on his lap nuzzeling her neck. Kagome yawned and snuggled deeper in his lap and fell asleep. Izayoi yawned and Touga pulled her onto his lap where she also snuggled and fell asleep. Kikyo following in Inuyasha's lap. Sesshomaru stood and went to the couch on the far wall and lay down with Kagome.

Touga went to the couch opposite of Sesshomaru and layed down there with his wife. Inuyasha layed down on the couch Sesshomaru and his father were on previously with Kikyo.

IN THE MORNING...

Izayoi woke up and got out of Touga's arms and went to make some pancakes.

5 MINUTES LATER...

Kagome woke up to the smell of pancakes, she stood and went to the washroom to clean up. Then went to the kitchen to find Touga cooking, she decided to help her.

3 MINUTES LATER...

Kikyo woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. She stood and went to the washroom to clean up and see who was cooking. When she came to the kitchen she saw Kagome and Izayoi cooking away. She asked if she could help, Izayoi told her to boil water and make tea for 6 and more.

20 MINUTES LATER...

Sesshomaru and Touga's eyes snapped open when they smelled pancakes and eggs. They jumped of the couch and saw that their girlfriend and wife weren't there, they rubbed their face and sniffed them out. They came to the dinning room and saw the table filled with pancakes, eggs, toast, tea and different fruits and vegetables. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome who never noticed him, he picked her up and placed her on his lap getting an "eep" from her which made him smirk.

"Hello beautiful, how are you today?" asked Sesshomaru, nuzzeling her neck.

"Wonderful, and how are you..." she paused and then decided to bug him, "Mr. Takahashi?" said Kagome smiling, he stopped nuzzeling her and stared in her eyes he saw amuzment. He decided to play along with her.

"Well, i am wonderful today Miss. Higurashi but i have to tell you something important..." everyone stared at them, he took a deep breath and continued, " i want you in my lab so i can do some special tests on you." he finished with a perverted grin, she stared at him with wide-eyes. Then Inuyasha walked in and felt a lot of tentsion so he decided to break it.

"Hey, whats for breakfast?" he asked inoccently, while looking happily at everyone. Kagome jumped from Sesshomaru's lap and took Inuyasha to his seat beside Kikyo, with a smile, but her eyes said 'Don't let me near him i'm scared'.

"Umm..it's pancakes, eggs, toast, and fruit and vegetables." said Kagome, he smiled at her happily.

"Thanks. Your always nice." said Inuyasha then kissed her cheek, and turned to Kikyo to give her a good morning kiss. He kissed her but, she grabbed him and they started making out.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Izayoi and Kagome, they stopped and stared. They blushed and turned to their food to eat. Sesshomaru with a quick movment had Kagome back on his lap, she gave another "eep" and he smirked once more. She turned her head to him and he nuzzeled her neck again. He kissed her neck softly.

"I was just teasing, are you mad at me?" he whisped softly to her, she turned to look at him with a smirk on her face that said "i knew i could get a sorry from you without wanting one", and his eyes widened and he growled and released her. She quickly lept from his lap and ran to Touga, and jumped on his lap, scaring the shit out of him. Touga sighed and leaned back in his chair, and stared at a frightened Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowly rose from his seat and dragged himself to Kagome, who only clutched Touga harder. He took her hands of on his person and placed her on the floor in a standing position. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her and put her over his shoulder slightly wincing as she kicked, punched and did everything she could to get out of his hold. "Later..." he said then disappeared down the hall to HIS study.

Touga sat there, then ate the rest of his food quickly. He stood and walked to the door where Sesshomaru disappeared and followed their scent. It landed on Sesshomaru's study, he shook his head and slowly as to not disturbe them opened the door...

Author's Note: Yay! Anyways yeah i know it sucks, guess what happens? I know, i know stupid. =( Don't kill me. I don't have a beta reader, sadly. DON'T KILL ME. R&R tell me what to do next please...


	4. The letter and three strange males

(A/N: Enjoy chappy 4! :) R&R please!)

Touga sat there, then ate the rest of his food quickly. He stood and walked to the door where Sesshomaru disappeared and followed their scent. It landed on Sesshomaru's study, he shook his head and slowly as to not disturbe them opened the door. Kagome was wearing hear bra and underwear on her back on Sesshomaru's desk, he was ontop of her in his boxers and they were making out. Their hands trailing all over each others bodys.

Togua cleared his throat, and both heads snapped in his direction wide-eyed, he smirked at them. "Pray tell, why are you guys in that position? Because if you shed the rest of your clothes then you'd be fully naked and could do IT." he stated with a smirk in their directio, they were too shocked to say anything at all.

"Umm... well... we... we were just... ." Sesshomaru trailed off staring at his father wide-eyed, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the glare he was getting from Kagome but brushed it off. Taisho shook his head and grinned playfully at them, then turned and walked out the door.

"Have fun! Don't do anything to bad now, just warning you Kagome us inu's are verrrry perverted and possessive." he called over his shoulder with a small laughed then left the room. They looked at each other then continued their make out session.

Touga walked to his study to finish up some work he had left. He sat down and noticed a letter in the middle of his desk.

_Dear Touga,_

_Hello old friend! Just so you know i am stocking you. MUHHHAAAA! Anyways me and my _ _business partners will be watching you closely remember that Touga. For we are always _ _watching you and you know us verryyyy well my friend. We'll give you a hint my name _ _starts with a T and is three letters in total T_ _ and my friends starts with a K and it _ _three letters in total K_ _ and my other friends starts with a N and it is six letters in total N_ _ __ _ _ _ _. * Grins * Remember were watching you even now, don't worry there _ _are no cameras in any part of your house or on any part of your land for that matter._

_ Yours truly,_

_ T_ _ and K_ _ and N_ _ _ _ _ __*****__ Smirk *_

_ 'What the hell?' _ thought Touga, he looked around worried, "T and K, three letters long in total, hmm, but i only know Tai and Kai, and the N... umm... thats Naraku, i think. WHAT THE HELL! IT'S THEM OMFFFGGG! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! GOD DAMMIT!" Touga yelled, he jumped up and started pacing.

The door to his study opened and in walked three males dressed in armani suits, one had silver hair and amber eyes, the other had midnight black hair and red eyes, and the third had midnight black hair and black eyes.

"Hello Touga!" the silver haired man said with a smirk, the other males smirked as well, Touga paled as he realised his thoughts were right.

(A/N: Damn! I got school shit ta do so this is all i can write, stupid i know but i got a screwed up brain so yeah. R&R!)


	5. Who sent the Letter?

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Water Flower 2009!

**NEW SCHOOL**

"Hello Touga!" the silver haired man said with a smirk, the other males smirked as well, Touga paled as he realised his thoughts were right. His heart beat increased and he slowly backed away. Kai, Naraku, and Tai, all walked to the front of Touga's desk and sat down getting comfortable.

Touga reluctantly sat down in his chair, not really sure he should in case he had to run. Touga stared at his !*two elders and the son of Tai*!. "What can i do for you Father, Tai, Naraku?" he questioned carefully. He hated it when the three men smirked, it meant he was in for something, especially with Naraku.

"Well, son we just came for a visit." Kai said calmly taking his jacket off and putting it on the back of his chair while laying his briefcase of the desk. The others did exactly like him. "What, no drink: champagne, wine, sake, or even water for Kami's sake? You would have thought a son would want to see his Father!" Kai shook his head in mock anger. Touga called a servent and told him to get tea and some snacks for them. There was a long, tense pause as they waited for refreshments. "Thats more like it."

"Why are you here?" Touga questioned angrily, only to be sent two cold glares which made him scared to the core. Naraku rolled his eyes, he grabbed his player and book and walked to the couch. Sitting down sideways he put his ear buds in and opened his book. The three males stared at him for a moment before turned their attention back to each other.

"As Kai said, we came for a visit," Tai said looking at Touga with a raised brow. "Or are you suddenly deaf when Kai is speaking?" they smirked at Touga's very angry and slightly red face.

"No, I am not deaf. And if your coming for a visit, why leave a frickin' letter stating 'you're watching me'?" Touga spat out angrily. They froze and stared at him confused.

"What letter?" Kai asked suddenly very serious. Touga saw this and he too turned serious and confused. He took the letter and handed it to them. Kai opened and read it, his eyes turning red as he read through it. He handed the letter to Tai and his eyes turned red as well. "Where did you find this?" Kai questioned. Touga pointed at the spot he found the letter scared. He nodded, "!*What happened before this happened and go from the start of yesterday morning.*!"

Touga explained everything that happened with detail. When he finished explaining what happened, he leaned back in his chair and stared at them anxious. They let everything sink in and nodded in understanding.

"Well boys, looks like we're being stocked. Before we take any action, I want to go see my daughter-in-law, grandchildren, Kikyo, and the girl that made icicle Sesshomaru break down." he grinned and the other two shook their heads. They looked at Naraku; he just waved them off, more interested in the book than them.

AN: New Chap.

Sara~ :D So goo... OMG ORANGE... oh wait goodbye! REVIEW PLEASE!

*Chases after the hopping Orange!*

*Falls flat on face after lunging for the Orange*

*sniff*

"Stupid Orange!"


	6. Fun times

I'm back! I wrote a new chapter and it just plain sucks. I'm looking for a official Beta Reader... is anyone interested? If you are PM me please. Enjoy!~

* * *

Kai, Tai and Touga walked into the family room where everyone was talking and laughing occasionally. When they entered all stopped and multiple pairs of eyes were on them. Then suddenly squeals of joy came from the females as they ran over and hugged the two men, overly excited to see them, Kagome stood by Sesshomaru's side just staring at them, confusion clear on her face.

"Fuffy, who are they?" Kagome asked, he blinked and smiled slightly at the nickname 'fuffy', he thought it was kinda cute.

"That man," he began, gesturing to the silver-haired male, "is my grandfather and his name is, Kai. The other male beside him is his most closest friend, they have known each other since they were 3 - in human years - and his name is, Tai. They are probably the most friendly people you could meet." he finished, his chin on her shoulder as he stood behind her. Kagome's mouth had pulled into an 'O' shape as he explained.

"Well?" she said after a while, staring at him in annoyance.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Hmm... Oh, yeah."

"Grandfather, Tai, good to see you again. This is-"

"Wow! Sesshomaru greeted us, NICELY. Did hell freeze over?" Kai joked, laughing with everyone else - with the exception of Sesshomaru - in the room. Said male glared.

"As I was saying, this is Kagome, my girlfriend."

"My, my, my... what a beautiful little thing you are!" Tai complimented, a genuine smile on his face. Kagome blushed slightly at that and thanked him.

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly, my friend. You are a very beautiful thing. Also, I would like to thank you personally for braking down this emotionless beast I call a grandson. So, thank you." he spoke, his tone a rather softened version of his normal deep voice. Kagome blushed a little harder at the compliment and thanks from this man in front of her.

"It didn't do it intentionally but I guess I did break him down. Also, it's very nice to meet you both." Kagome said, excited that she met these two very nice and funny males.

"The pleasure is all mine!" they said in unison, looked at each other, then laughed. Everyone else did as well, even Sesshomaru.

Everyone sat down and began talking, Kai and Tai's jokes coming in at random moments. The best and funniest time was when Inuyasha farted and blushed a bright pink colour, Kai and Tai had a wild ride with that one. They were so engrossed in their conversation(s) that they lost track of time.

Then Inuyasha suddenly screamed out he was hunger. All the girls jumped up and scurried out of the room after seeing the time on the black and white cat clock. The rest laughed at how funny they looked when running out of the room in such a frantic, they nearly tripped in their hurry to get out of the room and to make lunch that Kikyo actually did tripped. She knocked over the rest because she was in the back and they all fell down with glares in Kikyo's direction.

When they heard the laughter they were livid, and slapped every single male in the room at least twice. They stomped out of the room in a line and into the kitchen to make lunch.

After making a quick lunch they set the table quickly with the few servents help and called the males into the dining room. Everyone sat down quickly and dug into their food, clearly very hungry. After a while Kai broke the comfortable silence with a random joke that made everyone laugh.

* * *

I hope you like this so far, i re-read this a few times, but i didn't catch anything. My teacher often says that "Even if you read something to yourself out loud multiple times you will sometimes not catch your mistakes, so ask a friend or adult or anyone you can, to read it out loud and correct any spelling, grammar, and punctuation."

Please review!

Sara!~


End file.
